


Takes Two

by allskynostars



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allskynostars/pseuds/allskynostars
Summary: ‘Betty and Jughead go out to dinner, and a cute kid in the next booth keeps making faces at/talking to Jughead. When they get home they decide to start trying to get pregnant.’This was a request from over at Bughead-Fanfic-Wishlist over on Tumblr.





	Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> I am always itching to write but sometimes struggle to come up with new content, so the idea of a fanfic request tumblr is perfect :) I hope I did this prompt justice! ❤️ As always thanks for reading.

** 

 

“Jug,” Betty laughs out while pointing over his shoulder. “You’ve got a visitor.” 

The both of them are out for their anniversary dinner, they had been married for a year today. So of course they both agreed to go to Pops to celebrate. Where else? 

Betty had dressed up a little for the occasion, probably too much for dinner at the diner but Jughead sure didn’t seem to mind. She was wearing a pastel purple skater style dress, it clung to her top half and cut off just atop the knee. He was dressed in his standard; dark jeans, a t shirt and his denim jacket with the fleece. And of course the beanie atop his head like a crown, although said beanie was now in the tiny hands of a blonde haired child in the next booth who had snatched it from him with an adorable cheeky grin. 

“Hey!” Jughead placed his hands on his head at the sudden loss of weight, turning to face the culprit. The child was turning the beanie over in his hands, marvelling as the little sewn in detail that made it resemble a crown. 

“Like a King.” The child whispered, not taking his eyes from the beanie. His parents noticed quickly, tutting in embarrassment at their child. 

“Oliver! Where are your manners, please give the gentleman back his hat.” The Mum shot him a look with eyes that said ‘sorry’. Jughead shook his head in response. 

“No, don’t worry. It’s okay.” He smiled at the little boy and propped his arm over the back of the booth to face him. “Oliver, was it?” He looked up at Jughead now, a reserved smile on his face. He nod his head quickly. 

“Yup, but you can call me Ollie if you like, mister. I am 7.” Jughead smirked. 

“Hello, Ollie. My names Jughead.” The boy scrunched his nose up, as if he was trying to wrap his brain around the idea of someone’s name being Jughead. “But you can call me Jug, if you like.” The boy smiled back at him with the most genuine grin and Betty swooned. She adored watching Jughead with children, it wasn’t very often she had the chance too, mainly only when Polly would bring the twins to visit. “This is my wife, Betty.” Jughead pointed towards her. Betty smiled and waved at him. “Hi Ollie, nice to meet you.” Betty could see his cheeks turning pink as he leaned more towards Jughead and whispered something in his ear. Jughead let out a loud laugh.  
“You are not wrong there buddy, she is very pretty.” He winked at Betty and held out a hand, inviting a hi-5 from Ollie. “So, you like the beanie, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Ollie replied, vigorously nodding his head. He moved his face to look up at Jughead,   
although his eyes were downcast in shyness. “Can I, can I wear it? Please?” 

“Sure you can, dude. Here.” Jughead took the beanie from his hands, and placed it perfectly on his head. It was a bit big, mind, but it suited him. Betty was a little startled at the way this unknown child in her husbands beanie made her feel. With his blonde hair poking out from underneath, Betty was having a vision of their own child wearing that same beanie. Blonde like her, but eyes blue and face set like Jughead. It made her heart swell. And seeing the way Jughead was with him, it certified her thoughts that he would make a damn good Father. He would make up for all his parents wrong doings by being the best he could possibly be to his own children. She had no doubt about it. Jughead noticed her in depth thinking face, a smile tugging at his lips as he turned back to face Ollie. He whispered “Can I tell you a secret?” Ollie’s eyes went wide as he nodded his head so much Betty swore it could fall right off. “This here beanie, is magic.” 

“Magic?” You could hear the shock in the youngsters voice. 

“Oh, definitely. When you’re wearing it, you’re invisible.” Ollie let out a loud gasp. “You can choose when you want to be seen, and who sees you. You can do anything you want. You won’t have to whisper when you think a girl is pretty.” Ollie turned slightly pink again. “You’re pretty much a super hero.” 

“Woooow,” Ollie whispered, “a real life super hero.” He turned to his Dad who was sat opposite him in the booth. “Daddy, can you see me?” To Betty’s relief his father played along, pretending to ask his Mother where on earth Ollie went, he was here a minute ago. The laugh that Ollie burst out made Betty unbelievably happy. 

Ollie and his parents hung around for another half and hour, in which time him and Jughead had managed to cover many a topic. From other super heroes, to favourite foods. And when the family of three got up to leave, Ollie handed back the beanie to Jughead. 

“Thanks for letting me use your magic, Jughead. Do you want to come to my 8th birthday party? It’s not for a long time but Mummy said I could start thinking about who I want to invite.” His face was so sweet and he was so genuine, Betty thought. Jughead smiled at him and gave him another hi-5. 

“I’d be honoured, bud.” His parents then thanked them for letting Ollie interrupt their date and apologised that he can be a little much. Jughead just smiled at them and waved a hand in disagreement. 

“He’s a sweet kid, honestly. You guys have a good night.” Ollie waved at Jughead and Betty all the way out of the diner, and they both laughed when they could hear him asking about getting a magic beanie for himself. Betty turned back to face Jughead in the booth and gave him a smile that warned his heart. 

“What?” He asked sheepishly. She just shook her head. 

“Just trying to decide who’s cuter, you or Ollie?” They both laughed. “You were so good with him, Jug.” 

Not much longer later they had both finished their food and decided to head home. As they headed out to the car after paying the bill, Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulders. She leaned into him and interlocked her fingers with his as his hand fell to her chest. 

“If we have a kid, like a boy, and you had to decide his name right now, what would it be?” The question took Betty a little off-guard, but not in a bad way. In truth she hadn’t though much about the names of the children she had imagined they would have one day, just that they would have them. 

“Honestly, Jug, I can’t even think of one.” She shrugged. “I always liked Jaxon. Plus, keeping up with the J. Jones thing is definitely something to consider.” 

“Yeah but Forsythe the Fourth has such a ring to it, don’t you think?” He joked, wincing in laughter as Betty poked his side. “Just kidding, Jesus. I would not subject my own child to such a life.” 

They had reached the car now and Jughead gave Betty a light kiss before he went around to the drivers side.

On the way home he hadn’t really dropped the topic, and they had both thrown names back and forth. Boys and girls, good and bad. Betty hoped that some of the options Jughead suggested were completely sarcastic. 

He was still going as he unlocked the front door, whistling to Hot Dog who came barrelling down the stairs. He lead him through the kitchen to the back door to let him in the yard. Betty had taken off her coat and was now bent over to take off her shoes when Jughead came back through to the living room and leant on the door frame. 

“So, Betts. How about we make a baby?” Betty was literally pulling off her shoe and almost lost her balance in surprise. Jughead ran to catch her hand to help her balance. 

“Um, do you mean practice the act of baby making? Or -” 

“No,” he interrupted, and as he wrapped his arms around her waist he pulled her tight against him, “We are well practiced in the act. I mean it, Betty. I want to have babies with you and I want them yesterday.” He searches her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her mouth lightly. For a split second there’s a flash of worry across his face, his arms loosen around her, and Betty feels instantly guilty. “But only if you want that, too. Obviously.” She tried to settle his nerves by kissing him back, harder this time.She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Juggie, oh my god, of course I do.” She kissed him again. “Of course. But, are you sure?” 

“Betty Jones, there are only two things I have been sure of on my 24 years on planet earth. One is that Tarantino is a cinematic genius, and the other is you. He angled his head down to catch her eyes with his. “I want to watch you grow our child, something that’s half you half me. Ideally more like ¾ you and ¼ me but hey.” He smiled at her as she playfully hit the back of his neck where her hands lay. “We’ve got the house, we’re blissfully happily married, you’re the most incredible journalist there is. My first novel did alright, and you inspire me every day to write my second. We’ve got spare rooms, Betts. Let’s make our two a three.”

In that moment, after Jugheads words, Betty is so overwhelmed the only thing she can manage to let out is some type of excited squeal. She jumped up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Betty could feel his death grip on her thighs, and suddenly she was even more keen to get started. 

“Okay, Juggie.” She whispered into his mouth before she kissed him again. “I’ll stop taking my pill. Let’s have a baby!” She didn’t know when she’d started crying, just that there were tears mixed in with kisses. Hers and his. She finally pulled away from his mouth and placed her hand on his, tracing his lips with her fingers. 

“Also, we are already a three. You can’t forget Hot Dog.” He grinned wide and kissed her fingers before dropping her back to the ground. 

“Of course not. Speaking of,” he says in a slow drawl as he pushed Betty’s dress off her shoulders. He kissed her bare skin a few times to tease her, “how about I go and let him back in, and you run that pretty little butt upstairs and get ready for a practice run.” He left another few kisses on her other shoulder before pulling away. The way she was looking at him right now made him dizzy for a moment. She reached out and caressed his face. 

“I love you so much, Juggie. Happy Anniversary. I can’t wait to make you a Dad.” He kissed the hand she had on his face. 

“Happy Anniversary baby, I love you.” She leaned in and gave him a knowing, lingering kiss that left him wanting more, before she quickly ran up the stairs. He went back through the kitchen to let Hot Dog back in from the yard.He knew that life would be harder with a child, but he also knew could do anything as long as he had Betty by his side. 

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Also that little thing with the beanie, Big Daddy anyone? One of my favourite films ever. ;)


End file.
